Last First Kiss
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Oneshot: For Emmett and Bay everything is perfect in their romance, better than either could have hoped. But now the hardest obstacle they've ever had to face is on their doorstep, telling Daphne.


**Erin:** Timeline wise it's about 6 months since their first kiss. I'm assuming that everyone ended up making up with Regina for knowing about everything. At least I hope that's what happens. They kind of have to I mean they're all stuck with each other. Also Bay can sign now. Not perfectly but hey 6 months is a long time to learn.

Disclaimer – I do not own Siwtched at Birth! But man do I wish I did so I could watch all the episodes at once and not have to wait a week!

* * *

><p>Last First Kiss<p>

Six months. They had been together six months. Hell neither of them thought they would last six days. They were both from so different worlds. In a different life her name would have been Daphne and they would have been best friends. As it was they only knew each other because of some mistake at the hospital. If it wasn't for that neither of them would have ever crossed paths or given each other a second glance but now both could imagine a life without the other.

Emmett as much as he hated to admit it was eating his own words. He had sworn he would never ever fall in love with a hearing girl. Maybe he would make sweet loving to her but in the end they would part ways. He was so sure he would marry Daphne, who was just like him. The truth was he loved her yet it wasn't anywhere close to the absolute love he had found in Bay. Now looking back at the future he had planned with Daphne he realized that it would have only been a relationship out of safety, being with someone he knew would understand him and never look down on him. He may not have known but he was raciest against the hearing. If he hadn't been shoved into their world he probably still would have been. He had never been so happy to be proven wrong.

Bay felt everything with her whole soul and yet she hadn't realized what true love was until is snuck up on her and bit her on the ass or actually, as it was, kissed her. She's not sure when she became so attached to Emmett, when he had filled the void that Ty had left. She had been so sure she was in love with him and yet she didn't feel a fraction for him what she felt for Emmett. She knew she was selfish and stubborn and bratty yet when she was with him all she thought about was being her best, doing her best, and whatever _he_ needed. She worked so hard to learn ASL because she wanted to be able to talk with him. She wanted so badly to understand him. She had never worked so hard in her life to learn something, but every time he smiled at her for learning a new sign it just made her want to learn more just to see that gorgeous smile. He was so patient with her no matter how slow she signed or how many times she screwed up he was always there happy to help. He was the only person whoever listened to her. She became better for him. He had become her world and though that terrified her it also made her so incredibly happy.

Their relationship had been so easy, besides the small communication problem, both found that being together was like breathing, natural. Now they had come to the hard part, the part that both found themselves petrified at the thought, they had to tell Daphne. Neither knew how she would react. Anger probably, hurt, yet they both believed that after the initial shock and maybe some screaming, she would be happy for them, be supportive. They just had to get through the coming out part.

That's what led them to sitting in front of Daphne at her kitchen table both sick to their stomachs.

Bay's hands trembled and she prayed she could sign without too much problem. Slowly, unsurely she began, **"We need to tell you something and we need you to listen. Please just wait until we've finished. Let us tell you everything first."**Daphne looked confused back and forth between them but nodded unsurely allowing them to begin. Bay looked to Emmett to calm herself. **"Emmett and I, we're dating."**Daphne was about to cut her off but Emmett stopped her. Daphne sat on her hands waiting for her to finish.**"This wasn't something we planned or expected but we really do care about each other. You've become one of my best friends and neither of us wants to go behind your back."**

Emmett took over hoping to calm her. **"The only reason we waited this long to tell you was because neither of us knew where this was going. We wanted to know what this was before we came out and told everyone. Please understand we don't want to hurt you. We just want to be honest."**

As Emmett signed that he was finished Daphne took a deep breath trying to remain calm. **"You lied to me. You said nothing was going on between you two."**

Emmett shook his head signing, **"No. When I told you that it was true. Nothing was going on. I don't think ever I would have realized my feelings for Bay if you hadn't pointed them out."**

"**You also said that you would never date a hearing girl. That it would never work out,"** Daphne countered.

Emmett hung his head in shame at his words_.__** "I was wrong. You were right. I should have listened and been a better friend."**_

Daphne could feel the anger and hurt welling up inside her body_. _**"You two need to leave. I need to think. I need time to process this."**

Bay and Emmett looked to each other before standing up. Daphne remained sitting as she waited for them to leave. Giving her space the two left her alone in her kitchen.

…

As Bay walked Emmett to his motorcycle she couldn't help but feel that things went too well. She had expected Daphne to be furious, to freak out, yell both vocally and in her signs, yet she seemed weirdly calm. That seemed to frighten her more than if she had flipped out.

Emmett had been trying to get Bay's attention. He soon realized she was completely lost in thought. Stopping he grabbed her arm waking her from her mind.

"**Are you okay?"** he signed worried.

"**Did that go too well?"** Bay asked quickly signing when she realized she had only used her words.

"**Everything will be fine," **he tried to reassure her. **"She's our friend. She will support us. Give her some time and try not to worry."**

Bay nodded. **"I'll do some painting take my mind off of things."**

He smiled at her. Bay felt herself relaxing under his gaze. **"Good."** He leaned forward kissing away any last doubts from her mind. Actually his kisses caused all thoughts to disappear from her mind.

As he pulled away getting onto his motorcycle Bay just stared at him. Her mind blank as she couldn't form a single thought. Emmett smirked. One of the things he loved about her was how after every kiss she always has this dazed expression. He knew it would take a minute for her to pop back out of it so he waited putting on his helmet.

"Text me later?" Bay managed to say rather than signing. Her brain still wasn't completely there.

"**Of course,"** Emmett signed before taking off leaving Bay to stare after him.

…

Watching from her window the anger inside of her grew. Daphne felt betrayed, hurt, and replaced. She had thought that Bay was _her_ friend. The three of them had been spending all their time together. She had thought that was because of _her_. She had made friends with the two of them so they made friends with each other _for_ her. That wasn't the case. They just wanted to spend more time together. All that time and effort Bay had spent into learning ASL wasn't for her but for _Emmett_. They were slowly pushing her out.

The two of them had been so against her and Liam. Bay had used the "girl code" saying you don't date an ex, yet here she was dating _her_ best friend. Emmett kept saying how you can't date someone hearing it would never work and yet here _he_ was doing just that. If it wasn't for _her_ they never would have met.

That's when Daphne made her decision. She knew exactly what to do.

…

Bay was working on her big project. She hadn't let anyone even get a glimpse of it yet. Her art teacher got her a spot in a big art exhibit. This event was going to be huge. Her painting was going to be side by side with real working artists. This could be her big break. Emmett was being so supportive yet even with him she wouldn't let him get a glimpse of her work. She was creating this for him, not that she told him. All she had said was she wanted it to be a surprise. He backed off only asking her how it was coming along making sure to always knock before coming in. Emmett was the perfection of chivalry.

As Bay worked she played El Bantu by Ray Barretto from the mix tape she had found in Emmett's garage and yet now that one song didn't remind her of her Angelo Sorrento anymore. It was now their song. They had danced to it and now every time she listened to it all she could think of was him. He was the best dancer she knew. She found herself dancing as she painted her mind on the two of them in her garage together.

Upon hearing a knock on the garage door she quickly covered up her work wondering who would there at this time of night. Even her parents where letting her stay up as they knew how important this show was to her. When she was in here no one bothered her, well except Emmett but she doubted he would be the one knocking since he had only just seen her less than an hour ago.

Opening the door Bay was shocked to find Daphne standing there.

"We need to talk," she both spoke and signed.

"Of course." Bay stepped aside. "Come in."

Daphne moved into the center of the room stopping she turned around facing Bay. "I want you to end it with Emmett."

Bay stood there in shell shock. "What?"

"You heard me. I want this thing between you and Emmett to end. I'm calling the girl code just like you did with Liam," she repeated a deadly serious look on her face.

"But Emmett's not your ex," Bay countered confused by the turn of events.

"No, but he's my best friend. My best friend, not yours. I want you to have nothing to do with him anymore," every word she spoke dripped with venom.

"Daphne please you don't understand-" she cut her off, "I don't understand? You don't understand. He has been my best friend since I was eight years old. You've known him what eight months? You have no rights."

"I can't," Bay begged.

"You and I both know that things can get very ugly very fast. I broke up with Liam to keep the peace now it's your turn," Daphne was not going to back down.

"I was wrong about you and Liam. I am so sorry about what happened," Bay tried to apologize.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that if you want all this to keep working you can't date my best friend," Daphne spoke the last few words clearly.

"**But I love him,"** Bay signed.

"Just like you loved Ty?" Daphne retorted before storming out.

Bay stood there in the center of the room unable to move. It felt like her world was crumbling around her. She ran her fingers through her hair almost ripping them out at the roots. She fell to her knees. Just then her phone rang.

Pulling it out of her pocket she checked the text messages, _**Dreaming of you**_.

What was she going to do?

…

Walking out of school Bay barely remembered anything that happened. The day seemed to pass by in a daze. Just like clockwork parked out front was that gorgeous man she loved and was about to break his heart. Both their hearts.

He smiled so brightly once his eyes fell on her. He took a few steps towards her. Studying his face she tried not to break down right in the middle of school.

"**Is something wrong?"** he asked concerned.

Bay shook her head before pulling him into a tight hug. She wanted to make this moment last. She wanted to never let go. For the first time she wished, truly and completely that she was Daphne, that she was Deaf.

Due to having no choice she pulled away. **"Let's get out of here."**

Emmett smiled handing her the spare helmet.

…

Bay clung to him like a life raft. She would never ride with him again. She tucked her head under his shoulder blade memorizing every detail of this moment.

Stopping at a light Emmett placed a hand over hers rubbing the skin. Something was bothering her. He would wait until she was ready. She never kept anything from him so all he had to be was patient.

Arriving at the park Bay reluctantly let go of him. She sighed, her eyes moving across the peaceful area. They came here most days. It was quiet and a great place to take pictures or draw. They could be alone and not have to worry about privacy.

Emmett grabbed her hand moving them away from the main paths and playground. Once they were out of sight he sat down in a clearing pulling Bay with him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to his body.

Bay let herself relax closing her eyes learning into him. She knew what she had to do. Putting it off would only make it harder. She wanted to savor these last moments together. Finally she managed to pull away. Sitting in front of him she pushed back the tears that had begun to form.

"**I need to tell you something. It's really important." **Emmett nodded signaling for her to continue. **"When I met you, you where just some friend of Daphne's. I don't even know when that all changed. All I know is that somehow you fixed whatever was broken in me. You became my world and now I know that this is what love, true love feels like. Now that you know you have to understand how hard this is for me to say."** Bay paused breathing in, forcing the tears in for a little while longer. **"We can't see each other anymore."**

"**What? Why? I don't understand,"** Emmett signed desperately.

His signs where fast that she missed them but she didn't need to see them to know what he had said. **"You are Daphne's best friend. She has made it clear to me that if I continue to see you that this relationship, whatever it is, I have with her will end. I don't want to end this with you."**

"**Then don't,"** he cut in his eyes watered.

"**I have to do what's best for my family. I have to make this work. Please I'm begging you to understand."** By now Bay was sobbing. She was crushing both their hearts.

Emmett pulled her into crushing hug. He couldn't blame her for doing what was best for her family. Everyone always viewed her as selfish yet she was one of the most caring people he knew and when it came down to it she would always think of the well being of others above herself.

As they pulled back Emmett pressed his lips against hers in a desperate passion. If this was it he was going to do it right. As they clung to each other neither cared about their tear stained faces. All they wanted was this goodbye to show everything they felt for each other.

Pulling back Bay stared at the tears dripping down his face. **"Forgive me."**

She took off leaving the most important person in her life behind staring after her.

…

Pain and anger filled his body. Why would Daphne do this? Why would she force Bay's hand? She had told him how hard it was to break up with Liam and now she was doing the same thing to Bay. She had wanted him to agree with her view about hearing and deaf couples yet now that he did she didn't. Emmett needed to see her. He needed the words to come from her.

Pressing the doorbell he waited almost storming inside. His hands clinched into fists and he had to force himself to relax. There had to be some misunderstanding. Maybe she had just been mad and now saw the light.

The door opened to a smiling Regina. **"Emmett, what a pleasant surprise. Come in. Daphne's in her room."**

"**Thanks,"** Emmett quickly signed dashing to her room.

Sitting at her desk Emmett placed his hand on Daphne's shoulder getting her attention.

"**Emmett,"** she signed surprised. **"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you."**

"**Why?"** Emmett signed desperately. **"Why did you force Bay to end things with me?"**

Daphne looked shocked. **"She told you I was the reason she was breaking up with you?"**

"**Yes,"** Emmett nodded.

"**I didn't think she would tell you."** Daphne stood up.

"**She tells me everything. We don't lie or keep secrets from each other," **he explained.

"**But you will to me?"** she asked a look a disgust on her face.

"**I've never lied to you and we only kept our relationship a secret because we didn't know what it was. The minute we had everything figured out we told you because you are our friend,"** emphasizing the sign of friend.

"**If it wasn't for me you two never would have met,"** she retorted.

"**I know. Because of all that's being going on both our worlds where thrown upside down. If it wasn't for everything that happened I would never have given a hearing girl a second glance. You opened my eyes and made me see my views in a new light,"** he tried his best to express how much he owed her. **"Please be our friend and support us."**

Daphne shook her head. **"I can never support your relationship."**

Emmett backed away disappointment and anguish written on his face. **"Then you aren't really my friend."**

"**You would pick her over me?"** she asked hurt and pain filling her features.

"**No. You would choose your own selfishness over your best friend." **Emmett stormed out. Not only had he lost the love of his life but now he had just lost his best friend.

…

It had been a week since Bay had ended things with Emmett. It had also been a week since Emmett had spoken to Daphne. He refused to reply to her texts, no longer picking her up for school. He didn't eat lunch with her and he avoided her in the halls.

Bay was taking the breakup just as hard. When she wasn't in school she locked herself away in her garage working. She even slept in there, when she slept. Kathryn brought her meals out to her trying to get her to come out but Bay refused saying she had to finish her work it was too important. Not only did she have to deal with the heartache of her breakup but Friday night was the big opening. She had never been more nervous about anything in her life. The one person who could have calmed her was gone.

Emmett sat at his desk staring at his latest stack of photos. He leaned back rubbing his eyes. He had two copies of everything. Every time he showed her a picture Bay had always wanted a copy now he automatically made her a set. Many times he had walked in on her staring at one of his photos.

A flash of light woke him from his thoughts as he was signaled to someone being at the door. Getting up Emmett went to answer it. His Mom was running late tonight so he was the only one at home. Opening the door he was surprised to find Regina standing there. They must have had plans.

"**You here for Mom?"** he questioned.

"**Yes,"**she signed. **"We're going out for a girl's night."**

Emmett nodded in understanding_**. **_**"She's running late but she should be home soon. You can come in and wait for her."** Emmett stepped aside to allow her in.

"**Thanks."** She headed into the kitchen sitting down at the table.

"**Can I get you anything?"** he asked.

Regina shook her head. **"No, no, go back to whatever it was you were doing."**

That's when Emmett remembered what he was doing. **"Can you do something for me?"**

"**Sure, what is it?"** she signed.

Signaling for her to wait Emmett rushed to his room grabbing the extra set of photos he shoved them in an envelope before dashing back into the kitchen.

"**Can you give these to Bay?"** He handed her the envelope.

"**Of course, but why don't you?"** She placed the envelope in her purse. Emmett didn't know what to say. He ended up just staring blankly at her. **"Did you two breakup?"**

"**What?"** Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing. **"How did you know?"**

"**I'm not blind. You two have been spending lots of time together. When I saw the two of you dancing in her garage I knew that if you weren't together yet you would be soon. I know love when I see it,"** she explained.

"**It was that obvious?"** he questioned sitting down.

Regina nodded. **"Well to anyone who's ever been in love. What happened?"**

Emmett sighed. **"Bay, she broke up with me to keep the peace."**

"**What do you mean?"**Regina didn't understand.

"**Bay didn't want a war to break out between her and Daphne. She wanted whatever family thing you have going to keep working. Without Daphne's support it would all fall apart. We came out to her and it went very badly. Because of that Bay ended it with me."** Emmett hung his head sadly. **"I don't blame her and I'm not mad. She did what she thought was best for her family. I just miss her."**

Though Regina was disappointed in her daughter she held back those feelings. **"Don't worry I'm sure Daphne will come around."**

Emmett nodded not rally believing her.

"**Sorry I'm late,"** Melody signed as she moved to greet them. She handed Emmett an engraved invitation. **"We've been invited to Bay's art gallery."**

Regina smiled brightly. **"You should go. Bay needs all the support she can get."**

"**How is Bay?"** Melody asked.

"**Still locked away in her garage, it's been a week. She only ever comes out for school. I think she even sleeps in there. I have never seen her to nervous, terrified," **Regina signed. **"I'm starting to really worry about her."**

Melody turned to Emmett**. "What do you say? Want to go?"**

Emmett thought about it for a second. He really missed her and he knew how important this was to her. Now he was also worried. This way at least he could see her and check on her. **"Okay."**

Regina smiled. **"Good, make sure to wear something nice. This is a black-tie event. When she sees you in a suit she won't be able to take her eyes off you."**

Emmett blushed forcing that thought from his mind.

"**Ready to go?"** Melody asked.

"**Yes."** Regina stood up. **"I'll give this to Bay."**

"**Thanks,"** Emmett quickly signed as the two of them left.

In two days he would get to see Bay again. That thought made his world a little brighter.

…

She was so close to being finished but she was running out of materials. Bay was freaking out. She had done all this work not for the art show but for Emmett and she wasn't even sure if he was going to be there to see it. She had an invitation sent to his house along with two tickets but using them was up to him.

Bay plopped into her chair staring at the canvas. A knocking woke her causing Bay to toss a large sheet over her work. Opening the door she found Regina standing outside.

"Hey," she greeted her. "What's up?"

Regina reached into her bag pulling out an envelope. "This is from Emmett. He asked me to bring it to you."

Bay's heart lurched at the mention of his name. "Thanks." She clung to the envelope holding it tightly to her chest.

Regina was about to leave when she stopped. "He loves you and I know you do as well. Don't let Daphne stop the two of you. I know you want to keep the peace but things are changing and you have to let them. Daphne was going to have to accept Emmett's dating sooner or later. She wasn't going to be the only woman in his life forever. It just so happened to be you. She'll realize eventually that having the two of you as friends is important."

Bay tossed her arms around her biological mother. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Regina hugged her back.

…

Regina knew her daughter better than anyone else and she knew the real reason why she was so against Bay and Emmett's relationship. Walking into the guest house she stared at Daphne who was perched on the couch text books in her lap. Regina watched her for a moment before moving to sit beside her.

"**Have a good time?"** Daphne asked setting down her books.

"**Very,"** Regina paused. **"I talked with Emmett."**She could see her daughter freeze under her gaze. **"Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**Talk about what?"** Daphne became defensive.

"**Talk about the fact that you band your two best friends from dating each other causing both of them a lot of hurt,"** she retorted.

"**What about my hurt?"** Daphne asked anger welling as her mother took their side in all this.

"**What did they do that was so wrong?"** Regina asked.

"**When I was dating Liam everyone was against me. Bay because he was her ex and Emmett because he was hearing. Now here they are doing exactly what they criticized me for doing. Emmett is dating a hearing girl and Bay is dating my best friend."** The hurt and betrayal was evident in her eyes.

"**Is this really about Bay dating Emmett or Emmett dating at all?" **Regina raised an eyebrow.

"**What are you talking about?"** Daphne stood up.

"**You know he was going to find someone eventually. It was bound to happen whether it was with Bay or some other girl."** Those words stopped Daphne in her tracks. **"You're putting this all on Bay because you need someone to blame. He has always been there for you whenever you needed him to be and you're worried that now that he has someone else in his life he won't be there for you." **She stood there speechless. **"Just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean he's leaving you."**

"**How can you be sure?" **Tears filled her eyes.

"**They've been dating all this time has he ever not been there for you?"**Regina asked her daughter who shook her head. Regina wrapped her arms around her.

…

Sitting on the floor she scattered the photos out. Even broken up Emmett was thinking of her. Tears ran down her face. She never felt this way. This horrible pain wasn't even a fraction of what she had felt when Ty left. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest and trampled on.

Bay stared at a picture he had taken of Axe Girl. She smiled remembering as she dragged him along every time she put up a new one. He had asked for a poster of Axe Girl for his room. Bay had painted the sign for "I Love You" on the front of her dress just for him.

Staring up at the almost finished work Bay prayed he would be at the Gallery Opening just so she could see him for a moment.

…

Staring in the mirror Emmett adjusted his jacket for the umpteenth time. He wanted to look perfect.

Placing a hand on her sons shoulder Melody smiled at him, her son wearing a suit. When did he become so grown up?

"**Do I look alright?"** Emmett turned around signing.

"**You look so handsome. Bay won't know what hit her,"** she signed back.

"**I'm just going to support her. Nothing more,"** Emmett told her but neither she nor he believed that.

…

Standing in front of a full length mirror Bay tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. This gallery wasn't like the school art shows she had been in this was a formal event, suits and gowns with campaign and finger food. Her Mom had bought her a new dress for the occasion, a beautiful black gown that flowed over her body like water. She had never felt more beautiful, looked more beautiful.

"Oh honey, you look incredible," Kathryn gushed over her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Bay smiled softly.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Bay swallowed nodding.

…

Melody and Emmett stepped inside the gallery. This was defiantly a new experience for him. Everyone was dressed in suits and gowns making small talk. Paintings covered the walls.

"**Do you know which one is Bay's?"** Melody asked scanning the room.

Emmett shook his head. **"She wouldn't show it to me. She wanted it to be a surprise."**

Suddenly Regina, Adriana, and Daphne appeared standing in front of them each dressed in the most gorgeous outfits. Regina bought them new clothes especially for tonight.

"**You came. Bay will be so happy. You should see her she looks so beautiful and so terribly nervous. I keep trying to tell her that everything will go amazing but well she's not hearing me at the moment."** Regina laughed.

Emmett shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"**Have you seen the painting?"** Melody asked.

"**No, we only arrived a moment ago. I can't wait to see it. She has been so secretive about the whole thing. I don't think anyone has any idea what it looks like,"** Regina answered.

"**Let's go find it,"** Daphne suggested wanting to do anything but stand there awkwardly.

"**Good idea my dear,"** Adriana took her arm and the five of them moved into the gallery.

They only stopped long enough at each painting to read the planks. Turning a corner suddenly they stopped. They didn't need to read the plank to know that this was bay's painting. None of them said a word as they stared at the incredibly large painting. It covered a large section of the wall. It was a painting of the first time Bay and Emmett kissed. They wore the exact same clothes that they did that day. It was like a photograph had been taken of that moment. That wasn't the remarkable thing about this painting. What was remarkable was the fact that it was made up entirely of photographs. The same photos Emmett had been giving Bay for months. They were all at different angels and overlapping so looking at them from afar it was a picture of the two of them kissing taking a closer look you could see each photograph. In the bottom right corner of the painting there was the picture of Axe Girl he had taken which she used as her signature.

"**My God it's beautiful,"** Regina signed.

"**I've never seen anything quite like it,"** Melody added.

Daphne looked away from the picture to Emmett whose eyes watered up. This was why Bay refused to let him see it. She wanted this reaction from him. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. This was also why she had pushed him to tell Daphne now. She was going to tell the world and wanted her to know first.

Daphne stared past Emmett to Bay who was walking up to them. She looked beautiful. She looked like a different person.

"**It's beautiful,"** Daphne spoke and signed. **"So are you."**

"**Thank you,"** Bay signed back. This was the first time that they had talked since that night.

Emmett spun around to face her. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She had always been beautiful to him but tonight, tonight she made the whole world stop.

"**I'm sorry,"** Daphne signed to the both of them. **"I was wrong. I was stupid. I just didn't realize how much you two love each other. Not till now. I was being selfish. I wanted the both of you to myself. I didn't want to share you even with each other. Could you ever forgive me?"**

Tears threatened to pour but Bay wouldn't let a tear drop. She didn't need mascara running down her face. **"Yes."** She nodded pulling Daphne into a hug.

When they pulled away Daphne turned to Emmett. **"Friends?"**

He smiled. **"Best."** Bay reached out taking his hand. He leaned over to her placing a soft kiss on her lips. **"Never breakup with me again."**

Bay laughed. **"Never."**

His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. **"What are you calling it?"**

Bay grabbed Daphne's arm interlocking it with her own. Smiling softly she pointed to the plank.

_Last First Kiss by Bay __Kennish_

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> God do I love this couple… I NEED to see the next episode! Its killing me to wait! I've read every fanfic out there on them to hold me over but it's not enough! I need more Bemmett! Sorry I think I'm going through Bemmett withdrawals… Please Review.


End file.
